Um dia de Baba
by lovesuigetsu
Summary: haruhi tem que tomar conta de kirimi,o que pode acontecer?


Um dia de baba

NARRADO POR HARUHI FUIJOKA

estamos em ferias de ver o,mas as minhas est o sendo cuidar de kirimi-chan a irm de nekozowa-senpai j que seus empregados e ele tiveram que viajar a negocios e nekozowa-senpai confiou kirimi-chan a mim,estavamos em minha casa,pode parecer estranho mas eu estou gostando de tomar conta de kirimi-chan e ela j me chama at de onesama Kirimi:onesama!le mais!  
Haruhi:esta bem,mais um shoujomanga estamos nos divertindo a be a como se fossemos irmas,eu estava usando uma blusa roza com detalhes em branco e uma saia azul com os cabelos presos com fitais azuis jogados pra frente,queria dar uma de irm mais ainda,foi quando chega os outros pra encherem o saco,meu pai atendeu a porta Ranka:sejam bem vindos!  
Tamaki:a haruhi est ?  
Ranka:est !ela esta sentada na cama dando uma de baba lendo shoujo-manga pra uma garotinha que se parece muito com voc !  
Kaoro:epa ser que Ranka:haruhi disse que ela se chama kirimi-chan eles entraram e me viram sentada na cama lendo shoujo-mangas para kirimi-chan,como sempre senpai ficou sem palavras quando me viu vistida daquele jeito Mitsuki:HARU-CHAN!(se atira pra me abra a)  
Haruhi: bom te ver tambem honey-senpai Hikaru:legal esse seu emprego de b b !mas por que est tomando conta de kirimi-chan?  
Haruhi:nekosowa-senpai teve que viajar com seus empregados e me pediu para tomar conta de kirimi-chan at o final dessas f rias Kyoya:sempre achei que voc n o gostasse de tomar conta dela Haruhi:isso foi antes,com o passar do tempo eu e ela estamos nos dando bem como se fossemos irmas,alem do mais meu instinto materno foi mais forte do que a minha vontade Tamaki(me abran ando):minha filhinha est crescendo!papai est muito orgulhoso de voc !  
Haruhi:err senpai eu preciso respirar Mitsuki:haru-chan!eu trouxe uma caixa de bolos!vamos comer?  
Haruhi:claro!kirimi-chan hora do lanche!  
Kirimi:eba!  
na mesa demos sorte por que honey-senpai havia trazido mais bolos dessa vez que deu dois pra cada um,fiz um ch com um cha de ervas que kaoro me deu e pra kirimi-chan dei um suco Haruhi:at que tava bom,n o concorda kirimi-chan?  
Kirimi:se tava onesama!  
Anfitrioes:onesama?  
Haruhi:eu disse que a gente parecia irmas eles me convidaram para ir numa propriedade de kyoya que dessa vez seria a praia,disse n o pois eu n o podia deixar kirimi-chan ir para um lugar t o grande com medo de que ela se perdesse,ent o fomos para o resort(aquele que honey-senpai se afogou mas sem os crocodilos),topei e a gente foi pra la .  
no resort Kirimi:KAWWWAI!(come a a correr por ai)  
Haruhi:ESPERE KIRIMI-CHAN!(fui atras dela)  
Tamaki:minha filha realmente pare e uma m e!ela nem desgruda e protege bastante kirimi-chan!  
Gemeos:deve ser esse o instinto materno de que ela falou Mitsuki:pelo menos haru-chan est feliz e o que mais importa!  
Kyoya;vamos deixar elas se divertirem j que as ferias acabam amanha ouvi la longe Haruhi:PARA DE ME LEMBRAR KYOYA-SENPAI!  
todos menos eu e kirimi-chan ficaram com uma super hiper mega gota Hikaru:como ela conseguiu ouvir daquela distancia?  
Kyoya:a audi o dela mais abusada eles ficaram se divertindo e eu aproveitava meu ultimo dia com kirimi-chan mas eu n o estava triste pois eu sempre viria kirimi-chan j que nekozowa-senpai me contratou como baba para tomar conta de kirimi-chan j que seus empregados foram tomar trabalhar no clube de magia negra,os estudos eu sempre lia bastante na biblioteca j que pagei o vaso de rene trabalhando como anfitriao mas eu ainda sou j que gosto de ficar com eles s que menos tempo,anoiteceu e todos fomos dormi,perguntei aos outros se eles n o queriam me acompanhar amanha para ir entregar kirimi-chan ao nekozowa-senpai amanha,todos afirmaram com um sinal positivo com a cabe a,nos encontariamos na minha casa as 10:00 da manha j que eu combinei com nekozowa-senpai as 11:30,kirimi-chan e eu dormimos na mesma cama j que gostamos disso .  
amanhecendo eram 10:00 e todos j estavam l ,todos estavamos vestidos com as mesmas roupas que voc v no anime,eu tava com a mesma de ontem Tamaki:AFF onde que voc e nekozawa-senpai combinaram?  
Haruhi:na esta o de trem as 11:30 Hikaru:por que na esta o de trem?  
Haruhi:por que nekozowa-senpai viajou de trem Kyoya:tomara que ele n o se atrase Kaoro:tem algo pra fazer hoje kyoya-senpai?  
Kyoya:n o s n o gosto de esperar Mitsuki:tude bem j chegamos a gente viu na frente que j estavamos na esta o de trem,como o tempo voa quando a gente bate papo Kirimi:ALI!O MEU ONICHAMA!  
Nekozowa:KIRIMI!(eles se abra am)  
Haruhi:como foi de viajem?  
Nekozowa:foi boa!o pessoal do caribe do clube de magia negra dez!  
Kyoya:caribe?  
Nekozowa: !tive que ficar de manto!vamos kirimi?  
Kirimi:vamos!  
Haruhi:cuide bem dela!  
Nekozowa:obrigado por tudo haruhi!me chama quando for o seu casamento com suo-san!(eles somem)  
Hikaru:que historia essa de casamento?  
Tamaki e Haruhi:err bem ficamos sem reposta,n o sabiamos como falar pra eles que nos olhavam curiosos que eu e senpai estamos namorando h uma semana depois que senhorita eclair voltou pra fran a Tamaki:sem duvida uma brincadeira do nekozowa-senpai eu e haruhi s somos amigos n haruhi?  
Haruhi: ,apenas amigos Todos(menos haruhi e tamaki):at a gente se despede s que eu e senpai passamos o dia caminhando juntos pensativos Tamaki:mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos ter contar pra eles sobre o nosso namoro Haruhi:igualmente mas melhor a gente guarda pra depois pois n o saberemos a rea o deles Fim


End file.
